nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:NWC Promo Zone/@comment-7076444-20140323003004
Nexus - So, look who lost...again. I'm talking about Smackdown. Unacceptable. Proxinator has a big future and you, Riyan are fucking it all up for him. I was supposed to be the main eventer, Dexter was supposed to be right behind me ready to swoop in and take my place when my time was up and you 2, you 2 were supposed to be the tag team. But what did you 2 do, You lost to those 2 faggots Chive Johnson and Camron Moore. Proxinator is off the hook because 1) He did not once get pinned. 2) He is Hardcore Champion and has proved himself time and again, especially in our match earlier. 3) He is my brother, I thought you was my brother but you are embarassing me. Embarassing the crew. But most importantly Riyan, you're embarassing yourself. This constant losing will not do in The Vortex. I gave you a clear warning last week. ''-Proxinator tells Riyan how he dragged him down and made them lose that many times to Chive and Camron and how Dexter is his new tag team partner-'' Nexus - That's right, Dexter Hazard is Proxinator's new tag team partner. You should be ashamed of yourself, Riyan. It's pathetic. Excuses after excuses. We'll never get a World Tag Team Championship shot at this rate ''-Dexter hits a super kick to the back of Riyan's head from behind and Proxinator follows up with a K2 and Nexus gets Riyan into position for an armbar but Harry Kreuzer and The Hunter come in through the crowd and get in the ring and The Vortex flee-'' (I will promo a small bit for Harry to make the segment more interesting and he has English issues) Harry - What's the matter ? Pussies ? Wanna assault people 3 on 1 but not 3 on 3 ? Call yourself future champions, pathetic. Nexus - Woah, Harry ? Dude what happened to you, I thought we were friends but apparently not over this jobber tool ? You're pathetic as him, you and your zombie sidekick here. Haha. ''-Nexus signals to Proxinator and Riyan and they 6 of them fight and Riyan punches Nexus repeatedly, causing him to bleed everywhere and Dexter and Nexus run up the ramp and leave Proxinator in the ring to be hit with the Detroit Bomb 3 times-'' Dexter - Who's assaulting 3 on 1 now ? ''-Doctors come out and aid Nexus who is covered in blood and the camera shows the ugly sight of Nexus's mouth and nose all split open-'' ''-Proxinator roles out the ring and runs up the ramp holding his stomach-'' ''-Heel Wolverine comes out-'' HW - You know, the fact that 4 of you have already had a match tonight is a shame. Riyan I think you aught to be suspended for 30 days for such an assault. That's not wrestling, that's outright assault. But since I personally hate Nexus, I will reward you instead and give you a title shot at Wrestlemania. Harry, Hunter, all I can say is good job guys. Nexus - Riyan, you punk. Don't think you're gonna get away with this. I'd motherfucking sue your ass but I think watching Proxinator crush your dreams at Wrestlemania is far more of a severe punishment. Proxinator, kick his ass. Now someone get me a doctor.